


May We Meet Again

by TinyNerdsbian



Category: Fear The Walking Dead - Fandom, Lexark - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation, Zombie killin, a wibbly wobbly timey wimey kind of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNerdsbian/pseuds/TinyNerdsbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt/head canon I saw on tumblr: Elyza remembers her life as Clarke, her time with and her love of Lexa, though it doesn't seem like Alicia remembers her, until one night, she whispers "Goodnight Ambassador."</p><p>This took longer to get out than I imagine and is sooooo much longer than I anticipated! I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed falling for these two and this ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

Elyza Lex was good at being alone. While the zombie apocalypse certainly exacerbated the need, she'd always been what people would deem "a loner". And it suited her just fine. She didn't have to worry about saving anyone's skin but her own, she didn't have to worry about handing out hope speeches when times seemed particularly grim. She could just wander from city to city in...relative...silence. She could go "shopping" for leather jackets (who's making fun of who now? A lot harder to bite through leather than your cheap ass pullover) and add to her obnoxious stash hair ties, because you R E A L L Y did not want to be stuck in the middle of a zombie horde with your hair down; grabby fuckers. She was alone and she was fine with it.

Things had been quiet recently, so she decided to take part in some minor frivolity, taking off her boots and thick socks to walk along the beach. She'd arrived at the coast about a week prior but was mostly held up in an abandoned Costco, avoiding the red vested zombies and stocking up on granola bars; non-organic because a long shelf life was important these days.

It'd been a good long while since she'd had an actual human interaction that the sound of voices of the non-groaning variety shocked her down to her toes.

What she didn't know is that, in just a minute, she was going to regret not grabbing that massive bottle of ibuprofen before she left Costco.

Without her knowing consent, she sped up, suddenly eager to get to the source, the need and force feeling almost magnetic. When she came to the group, a pair of sea green eyes stopped her in her tracks; frozen as memories slammed into her.

After a few moments, when she was certain her heart had resumed its normal pace and tears were no longer threatening to spill over, Elyza opened her eyes; the feeling slamming back into her full force. Standing not three feet from her was her Heda. Her sweet, headstrong, stubborn as all get out commander.

Her muscles ached to run up to her and grab her, kiss her and all around act very un-Wanheda like. But her feet wouldn't move, because, while those same green eyes continued to stare at her, now filled with a lot of confusion and a hint of worry, they held no recognition.

  
After seeing her stash and her skill, the small family unanimously decided that she could stay, and while Elyza had once prided herself on her ability to walk through life alone, to never need another, let alone a group, but she couldn't deny the fact that every moment Alicia spent with her, from the moment she laughed uncontrollably when she introduced herself (Alicia CLARK? Elyza LEX? The irony was almost painful.) to the day prior when they spent the day raiding various stores to replenish Alicia's wardrobe, the brunette delighted when they stumbled upon a Kohls backroom stock of winter clothes. Apparently flannel was her thing?

The first few weeks had been the epitome of difficult. Her brain said "Elyza" but her memories, and very quickly her heart, said "Clarke" but it was abundantly clear that Alicia didn't remember anything beyond the 18 years she'd been Alicia.

Though it had been rough at first, to say the very least, Elyza knew she couldn't force the memory. She couldn't very well approach Alicia and say "are you suddenly remembering things of the soulmate persuasion from roughly 130 in the future? Because you know soulmates don't necessarily flow in a linear fashion...it's kind of a wibbly wobbly times wime--" wait, no, that was some sci-fi show she used to watch when there was Netflix...and wifi...and electricity. Regardless, if she even tried it, Alicia would toss her one of her expert eyerolls, call her "thirsty" and walk off to her trusty bicycle.

That isn't to say she didn't try. Granted, she waited a couple days, as any decent person would, before dropping her first "Heda", only receiving a response of "head of what? Lettuce? Probably not for the best." By the third in one day, Alicia looked at her like she'd either lost her mind, or she was some dumb blonde and she was trying to figure out how Elyza had lasted this long.

Setting Trigedasleng aside, she went for a more subtle, but incredibly Lexa-esque route. On their second "shopping" excursion, also their first time alone because Alicia aggressively sighed and eye-rolled her mother into submission, they had stumbled upon a strip mall of sorts; including a Target (causing a rousing "God, YES." from Alicia), a Payless and a Bed, Bath and Beyond. It was agreed it would be unwise to be in separate stores, but once in the same store, they didn't necessarily have to be joined at the hip.

Once Alicia had her fill of both Target and Payless, taking the time to bag her new merchandise, ("it's not a SHOPPING SPREE unless you are laden with bags.") they decided to complete the circuit and check out Bed, Bath and Beyond.

"If I'm gonna be stuck in a house that's not mine, I'm sure as shit gonna make it livable," Alicia grumbled, immediately grabbing a cart and making a bee-line for the bedding.

Though they hadn't seen a zombie in sometime, Elyza made sure to walk the inner perimeter of the store, not bothering to check the stock room, merely grabbing a curtain rod and barring the doors, while making sure to keep an ear out for Alicia.

She had almost finished her rotation when she came upon the Yankee Candle section, unable to stop the chuckle and warm feeling in her chest. She slowly walked the aisles, running her fingers along the slightly dusty glass containers. She came to a stop when her eyes landed on a large, three wick, peach scented candle. Tears filled her eyes, unbidden, as she pulled the lid off, inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes, bringing forward the memory of Lexa's first encounter with peaches.

They'd had a can on the drop ship and she'd offered Lexa a slice, laughing in utter amusement as the commander spit it out, a look of pure suspicion in her eyes. "Why is this smooth and slippery like fish, yet sweet?" She glared at the slice that now lay on the ground. "I do not care for this texture. However, I am rather fond of the smell."

Elyza remembers, as Clarke, being so entertained by the Commander's shy request of a couple slices to bring to the candle makers in Polis in hopes of creating a candle which held the scent. She also felt her chest tighten at the knowledge and memory of never being able to ask Lexa if anyone had been successful. After the betrayal, the reunion and their slow reacquaintance, she lost Lexa sooner than she had ever feared.

The sound of wobbly shopping cart wheels snapped Elyza out of her reverie and clutching the candle to her chest, she turned to follow the sound.

She came to find that making somewhere "livable" meant decorating a room to Alicia's standards when the brunette waltzed up with her cart filled with various styles of sheets, at least three comforters, new drapes and curtain rods and several decorative canvases.

Elyza chuckled, gently shaking her head, then remembered the object in her arms and grew shy before stepped forward and offering it to Alicia. "I thought maybe you would like this."

"Half the country is on fire and she gives me a candle," Alicia rolled her eyes and turned her head, though not quick enough for Elyza to miss the slight blush on her cheeks and her gentle smile before she placed it with the rest of her loot.

 

It took longer than Elyza was proud to admit but she started to see Alicia for who she was now, rather than trying to get her to be someone she couldn't remember. She started to notice little things about Alicia that weren't always present in Lexa; from the way she laughed with her whole body, to the way she'd roll her eyes and fight the small smile when her mom would say something overly cheesy. Then it struck Elyza, these weren't present in Lexa because the young commander was never truly permitted it. The moment she was found as a Natblida, she was sent for training, being Anya's second, her conclave and then becoming Heda, she never had the levity of simply being a child, or a teenager. She'd only truly known combat and grounder politics. Once she realized this, it soon made her heart light to be able to see such shameless joy and lightheartedness envelope the face that belonged to her Heda.

While the group accepted her wholeheartedly, she still remained a bit of an introvert, preferring to watch the festivities from the sidelines rather than take part. Though, on several occasions, Alicia would grab Elyza by the hand and tug her out the door shouting at her mom that they were going for a walk. Elyza still smiled at the first occurrence when Alicia wordless grabbed her hand and headed for the door, shouting out to her mother only to have Madison come running after them.

"Alicia, you can't go out alone," She reasoned, a hint of the permanent state of exhaustion they all seemed to feel.

"I won't be alone," Alicia sighed, coupled with a classic eyeroll. "I have Elyza. And her rifle. And her handgun. And.her.sword."

Ever the people and parental pleaser she seemed to be in any timeline, Elyza paused their exit, turned to Madison, "I got her," confidence filling her voice and reassurance shining in her eyes; a smile gracing her lips at Madison’s subtle nod.

  
And just like Lexa before her, (...after her?) Alicia was the one to initiate their first kiss. And while Elyza yearned to back her into the nearest table, ignoring the fact that they were on the beach and the closest table was probably a good quarter of a mile away, but she held back, not wanting to rush, not wanting to scare Alicia off. She'd waited so long to feel those lips against hers again. Though few and far between, Lexa's kisses were addicting.

Despite the zombie apocalypse, possible death at every turn and sand, somehow, in so many unwanted places, this moment was perfect. Alicia's hands cupping her cheeks, her own hands tangled in brunette hair solidified and locked down her inner vow to protect this one until her dying breath. Even in a world where guns were now considered a necessity, where guns were in each hand, on each back, even if she had to put her in a Kevlar bubble, nothing would get their hands on Alicia.

  
Elyza was already halfway to love long before the kiss, due largely in part to memories and a face she's loved for years but she soon felt her heart fluttering for Alicia. Not just her face, not who her memories told her she was, but for the little nuances that made Alicia who she was. She could remember, and would probably never forget, Lexa's almost declaration of love, quickly covering it with "that's why you're you," and she was learning that that was what was beginning to grow for Alicia. The way she would cover her smarts with her attitude, and goddamnit was she smart, the way in which she mastered the artful flattered-but-hiding-behind-a-mastered-eye-roll look she got whenever her mother doted on her, and despite how it made her, Elyza Lex, Zombie slayer, once Clarke kom Skaikru, legendary Wanheda, Mountain Slayer, aggressively blush beet red with Alicia’s unhindered affection; grabbing her for a kiss whether it be in front of Chris (sigh and eyeroll), Nick (a piss poor impression of Matthew McConaughey's "alright alright alright" and earning the finger and a solid punch from Elyza), Even in front of her parents.

"Yes mom," Alicia sighed unwarranted after lightly pressing her lips against Elyza's. "We are lesbian, gay-type lovers," her blatant and unwavering statement causing Elyza to choke on her cereal while simultaneously dealing with milk coming out her nose and staring dumbfounded at Madison's nonchalant shrug as she left the room.

She grinned as she remembered the stirrings in her heart when Alicia used to wiggle into the small space between Elyza and the back of the couch she slept on, snuggling into the blonde with the seeming goal of becoming one.

However, Alicia quickly found that she did not care for sleeping on couches. She didn't like sleeping on couches alone, and as much as she enjoyed sleeping snuggled into Elyza’s form, two people left even less room and maneuverability. It was uncomfortable and always left her sore, which, in light of the zombie apocalypse, mobility was a much needed asset. Thanks to the confined spaces, there wasn't a free bed for Elyza to take over, so Alicia made a decision.

As was their norm, Alicia tiptoed through the still house, smiling when she reached the couch and watching the blonde, still half asleep, move onto her side, making a space for her to slide into. It always amazed Alicia how quickly and solidly Elyza was able to sleep. She lightly ran her fingers down Elyza’s arm, intertwining their fingers when she reached her hand. Confused blue eyes blinked open, first glancing at the empty space next to her, then up at the still standing brunette.

“‘Licia?” Her sleep roughened voice filled the silent house as she fought to keep her eyes open. “Wassup?”

“C’mon, Eli,” Alicia whispered, chuckling quietly as Elyza seemed to have fallen back asleep. Using their still clasped hands, Alicia pulled the blonde into a setting position, Elyza surprisingly capable of keeping herself upright in her current state, and placing light kisses on her lips until the blonde in question started responding, alerting Alicia to her now wakefulness, to which the brunette answered by pulling her to her feet. When Elyza seemed sufficiently steady, Alicia pulled her back toward her room and despite her only intention being a more comfortable place for them to both sleep, she couldn't stop the steady pounding in her chest, or the giddy smile enveloping her face.

Once in the room, Elyza felt the familiar flutter in her heart upon seeing the bed. She stood in the doorway, trying to figure out how a queen sized bed, decked out in maroon and black paisley could look quite so domestic...and romantic? Twinkle lights wrapped around the headboard, basking the bed with a soft glow and revealing the covers pulled down on both sides.

“Elyza, we’re here to sleep,” Alicia chuckled from her seated position on the bed, mistaking Elyza’s pause for hesitance.

“No, it’s not that,” Elyza whispered, struggling to pinpoint the thoughts and feelings rushing through her. “I guess I’ve just never seen a setup quite this nice.”

Alicia studied Elyza for a moment, trying to figure out what made a bed, a simple bed, with simple sheets and a blanket so nice, but the late hour, and her growing exhaustion made her set it aside, but silently vowing to find out all she could about Elyza Lex. Rather than level the blonde with the multitude of questions screaming through her mind, Alicia slid down in the bed, patting the spot behind her. “Come to bed, Elyza.”

Elyza rolled her eyes at Alicia’s cocky and amused tone, quickly walking to the other side and climbing in. A deep, guttural moan that came from the tips of her toes spilled out of Elyza as she sank into the mattress, her eyes closing as proverbial clouds enveloped her body; the pillows smelling suspiciously like peaches. She wanted the blanket, it looked comfy and cozy and warm but that would mean moving, which could very possibly upset the perfect Elyza sized dent she already made in the bed. She really hoped the zombies hadn’t gotten to the inventor of memory foam, she wanted to give them a hug.

“God, you are so dramatic,” Alicia laughed, pushing up on to her elbows and pulling the blanket over herself and the Elyza shaped pile of mush next to her. Once properly tucked, she grabbed Elyza’s arm, pulling it around her waist until the blonde was contentedly snug against her back.

“Sweet Jesus,” Elyza mumbled through another groan and nuzzling her nose into Alicia’s hair. “Let’s just ride out the apocalypse here, yeah?” She sighed about three variations of a happy sigh as each and every part of her relaxed into the bed, her body seemingly surrounded by clouds while she was pressed against an angel.

While she would later thank the fact that they were both so tired that Alicia seemed to shrug the phrase off, this night would be the start of memory and instinct taking over Elyza’s brain. She snuggled further into Alicia, burying her nose into her neck while pulling the comforter closer around them. Her mouth opened with the wholehearted intention whispering “goodnight” when what slipped out was “reshop, heda,” her body froze, her mind kicking into overdrive, fighting to think up an excuse as to what the hell she had just said, when Alicia brought Elyza’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before settling into the bed.

This was their routine for the next several nights, Elyza first dozing off on the couch, Alicia coming to fetch her an hour or so after the rest had gone to bed, the brunette would climb into bed while Elyza crashed into it, especially on days that threw zombie hordes at them or supply runs which entailed making the trek to Target, walking the aisles searching for salvageable and long lasting food; which left them either physically or emotionally worn out. This was their steady routine, until one night, Alicia announced she was going to bed, grabbed Elyza’s hand and brought her with her. To her credit, Madison said nothing, that night nor the morning after, whether she was resigned to the fact that they were clearly a couple, or the apocalypse put things into perspective.

One thing that did not change was the moment, each and every night, when Elyza opened her mouth to say goodnight to Alicia, and each and every night, what came out was “Reshop, Heda.” She even tried to switch it up with a “night, babe”, unleashing a rainbow of profanity in her head when that failed as well. Alicia never said anything regarding this, usually responding with a smile or a kiss and settling into Elyza’s arms, the blonde assuming (hoping??) that she simply believed this to be some odd Australian saying and let it go.

  
Their first time successfully and categorically shattered every part of Elyza’s being.

It started with soft laughter and muffled giggles. The two laying in bed and facing each other while exchanging crazy or embarrassing stories of life before the zombies. Elyza was in the middle of retelling an occasion in which some douchey guy in the airport made a dingo joke, Elyza immediately breaking down, actual tears streaming down her face and muttering “my brothers, my sister, my own child. The dingo got them all!” She had just reached the part where the guy ran back from the gift shop with a brand new box of tissues in hand when Alicia pushed up and pressed her lips against Elyza’s. All thoughts of stereotyping assholes, dingos and tissues were tossed aside as Alicia pushed Elyza onto her back, never breaking their kiss as she straddled her. Elyza’s hands rested at the back of Alicia’s knees, more than content to lay back and allow the brunette to control the situation. What she did not expect was for said brunette to take her hands, guide them up her legs and under her shirt.

In a whirlwind of grasping hands and hurried kisses, their relationship shifted and Elyza reveled in every gasp and every sigh. Her heart swelling at the chance to hold Alicia close, to watch the face of the woman she loved; Lexa and Alicia alike, because she did love her, as rapture swept across it. Bright green eyes, pupils blown wide, bottom lip captured between teeth, a slight sheen across her forehead; she took Elyza’s breath away.

Body calm and heart light, Elyza squeezed Alicia tighter, making a note to inquire as to how she so expertly brought Elyza to the edge, gently tipping her over. In the meantime, she kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, taking in the light grazing of fingers along her ribs, only opening when she felt the bed shift. As she opened her eyes, the breath was stolen from her lungs, every part of her physical being crumbled and tears flowed unrestrained. What met her gaze was a pair of bright green eyes, a wave of brunette curls and a glowing face, backlit by a chorus of candles. She would laugh if her mind weren't racing with thoughts of Lexa, remembering the last time she saw this face, exactly as it was now and recalling what happened just after it.

“Elyza? What's wrong?” Alicia quickly worked to wipe the tears from her cheeks, only to have a new trail replacing them.

“Nothing, it's nothing,” Elyza scrambled to hide her face.

“Please, tell me,” Alicia whispered, pulling Elyza’s hands from her face, waiting for the blue eyes to meet hers.

“Nothing big, I promise,” Elyza answered, her voice choked. “Just overwhelmed, I suppose.”

Alicia didn't look like she was buying that for a second, but she also knew what it was like when people pushed before she was truly ready to speak. She leaned down, dropping featherlight kisses on both Elyza’s eyes, her lips and lastly, her neck before resting her head back on the blonde’s chest, wanting to be as close as possible tonight; smiling when she felt Elyza’s pull her even closer.

“Reshop, Heda,” this time Elyza spoke with purpose. Alicia never said a word otherwise, but tonight, she wasn't going to hide her love or memory of Lexa. A smile chased away her tears as Alicia turned her head to place a soft kiss just above Elyza’s heart and wiggled her arms around her waist.

“Goodnight, ambassador,” Alicia whispered against soft skin, squeezing the blonde tighter when she felt her tense. When the tension lingered, she pushed up on to her forearms, hoping to catch Elyza’s eyes, but they were steadfastly hidden behind tightly closed eyes. She gently cupped Elyza’s jaw, pressing light kisses against her lips before resting her forehead against the blonde’s. “Rid yu op, ai hodnes.”

Elyza released a shaky breath, her mind racing, begging. She wasn't sure what for. There was screaming for hope that somehow Alicia remembered, there was a quiet coaxing that she was asleep and dreaming or that the weight of the week was taking it’s toll. There was even the gentle urging that regardless, she had Alicia NOW and that's what mattered. She wrapped her arms around the form still resting atop her and willing her mind to rest.

  
When Elyza woke the next morning, it's as if nothing had changed. Alicia was the same sarcastic and sassy women she fell for, if not a little extra giggly. She had woken Elyza with kisses but wiggled away before the blonde could retaliate. By mid morning, Elyza had accepted that she had imagined Alicia’s goodnight the previous evening, allowing it to move to the back of her mind.

Before they could really sit and have a proper conversation, alarmed shouts alerted them to trouble. Without a second thought, she grabbed her rifle and handgun, shouted for Alicia to stay put before running out the door and climbing onto the roof. True to Alicia form, she was up on the rooftop minutes after Elyza. Rolling her eyes but making no comment, the sight of a good thirty zombies headed their way. She pushed Alicia behind her, being sure to act as shield but not so much that she would have to deal with the recoil of her gun.

Taking a deep breath, she lined up the first one in her sights and slowly releasing that breath, she pulled the trigger. In the next minute and a half, she dropped over half the horde, pausing only when she felt an arm wrap around her midsection. She slowly dropped her arms, one keeping the gun at her side, the other resting against the one at her waist. With faith that the others would fine and able to take care of the rest of the horde, she allowed her body to relax against Alicia’s.

“And the legendary Wanheda returns,” was whispered into her ear, barely registering before she whipped around to face the woman behind her.

“You remember?” She gasped, her mind racing again and her heart joining in. Her response came in the form of a slight nod and soft smile and she thought her heart would stop. “When?”

“When do you think?” Alicia didn't want to give anything away, not knowing exactly how she may take it.

“Last night? Or the beach? The kiss?” Elyza threw out every recent moment she could, her brow furrowing when Alicia simply chuckled.

“I remembered the moment I laid eyes on you, you idiot,” Alicia laughed, pulling Elyza close and in for a kiss.

Elyza needed a moment to process, though still kept her arms wrapped around Alicia and her face buried in her neck. After a moment she pulled back to look into Alicia’s eyes, not only to seek the truth but also to center herself, to see if it were really happening. “Why did you wait so long to tell me?”

“I was enjoying being a teenager,” Alicia shrugged, a soft smile playing at her lips. “All surly and sassy. I never got to roll my eyes quite this much as Heda.”

“I can't believe you chose that time and place to tell me. ‘Goodnight, ambassador’,” Elyza grumbled, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

“Oh, and randomly dropping ‘Heda?’ in the middle of the Target grocery section isn't an odd place?” Alicia poker Elyza’s side, her heart warming at the blonde’s smile.

“Shut up,” Elyza chuckled, lightly shoving Alicia.

Their moment of peace was soon interrupted by Madison’s worried voice calling out “Alicia? Where are you? Elyza, do you have her?” Both women looked up to find the rest of the horde well and truly taken care of.

“Watch this,” Alicia whispered before putting her weight on her left leg, her right knee slightly bent and both arms crossed. “We’re on the roof, mom. G O D,” sarcasm and annoyance dripped from her tone and Elyza had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“The roof?” Travis questioned, curiosity filling his eyes.

“It gives you a clear vantage point over the surrounding area,” Elyza explained, the questioning thought of how they got this far, though perhaps they just hadn't encountered that many zombies in their time. “While, in the face of a large horde, it may prove to be a disadvantage, it gives you the chance to take them down without having to look for a place to hide or run,” Travis and Madison nodded their approval before heading back into the house, thankfully leaving the two alone.

  
Hours passed without either of them realizing, simply content to be together; wholly together. Elyza’s back resting against Alicia’s chest, the brunette’s arms wrapped around her, her chin resting on Elyza’s shoulder. The two watched the sunset in comfortable silence. Elyza couldn't be sure what was going through Alicia’s head but she was glad for the quiet which allowed her to contemplate the constant and steady warmth which now filled her chest. She loved Lexa’s strength and stubbornness, how her face would be hard and stoic but her eyes revealed everything; she loved Alicia’s laugh, her sass, how her eyes would twinkle with mischief, and now, having them merged into one? It made her feel complete. That threw her for a moment, she never thought she would find completeness in another person, but as she let the thought settle in her mind, she felt an immediate and deep calm settle over her.

“I never got to tell you, I almost did but at the time I thought I'd be seeing you again, I thought it would ruin the moment...and then,” Alicia whispered into Elyza’s ear, taking a deep breath and pressing a kiss to the blonde’s shoulder. “Ai hod you in, Elyza Lex.”

From that moment, Elyza knew she would never grow tired of hearing those words. They would fill her, with joy, with pride, with confidence. She tilted her head back and to the side, capturing Alicia’s lips, her hand resting behind the brunette’s neck, keeping her in place. “I love you too, Alicia Clark,” she murmured against smiling lips, once again chuckling at their names. Way to be obnoxiously obvious, fate. She pulled back, her head resting against Alicia’s shoulder, allowing the warmth of the day and of them together relax her. “We need to take you shopping.”

“Yeah? What for,” Alicia didn't need to say it, but she felt the same euphoria in every fiber of her being.

“A bulletproof vest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rid yu op, ai hodnes - sleep, my love.
> 
> Ai hod you in - I love you.
> 
> I would like to credit "we're lesbian, gay-type lovers" to willow-hermione and their adorable swan queen edit/gif set over on tumblr. 
> 
> I would also like to thank the amazing Clexakru for the creation of the beautiful, sassy and emboldened woman that is Elyza Lex.


End file.
